You and Me
by KDesai
Summary: Magnus has a huge crush on Alec who works in coffee shop. Let's see how many days will it take to ask him out on date. Coffee shop AU!


**Hi friends! Moooore on Malec! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

DAY 1

"For the love of God Magnus! Go ask him out already" Ragnor took a sip from his mug "Damn the boy makes some awesome coffee"

Magnus gulped down his coffee "I will! Just let the rush lessen a little"

Catrina who was sitting beside her friend, gave a light hit on his arm "Why do you think there 'IS' rush at the counter Mags. I bet if you don't hurry someone will definitely ask him out first"

Magnus eyes went wide. For last six hours he has been drinking one coffee after another. The reason being a sweet boy behind the main counter who's tall and lean frame had attracted him the moment he stepped in the cafe.

Magnus and his friends were having their lunch break. Non of them were hungry so Ragnor suggested this coffee house. Now he can't keep his eyes off the boy and neither wanted to go back to his job. Screw job! He will do anything to be with the gorgeous boy "What? Noooo! I want him so badly"

"What is stopping you Mags? If I remember you were the most hottest and popular guy in our college. Go for it!" encouraged Catrina

Ragnor nodded "Yeah man! Just go so we can get back to our houses. I bet we already lost our jobs"

Magnus glared at his friend "Okay fine! Wish me luck" Both his friends showed him thumps up sign. He took a deep breath and walked towards the counter. His heart was pounding harder than ever. He stood in a line waiting for his turn. When he neared the counter Magnus saw name tag placed on the desk. It read Alexander Lightwood. So sexy guy has sexy name too.

"Yes sir. What would you like to have?" Alec stood with a pad and a pen in his hand waiting for Magnus to place his order

Magnus smiled at him "Yeah...so I was wondering how come your coffees are so sweet. Is it because you are making them?"

"What?"

"I am sure there must be a secret ingredient.." Magnus cooed in his melodious voice

"First of all there is no secret ingredient. Secondly I don't make them, my sister makes coffee. I only take order and serve them" Alec looked behind Magnus and saw the line was getting longer

Ouch! thought Magnus "I see. Well then maybe if you and me..."

Alec frowned "Sir if you could please hurry. The line isn't getting any shorter"

"Of course Alexander"

Alec jerked back "How do you know my name?" Magnus pointed at the name tag. "It's Alec. Listen if you really liked the coffee I can call my sister. You can thank her"

"What? No! I mean I would like a cappuccino with extra cream" Magnus sighed and gave his order. He walked back to his friends showing them a thumps down

DAY 2

Magnus sat in his regular table drinking coffee. He was thinking a new way to approach Alec. Today he won't leave without getting a date with him. He was rolling the mug in his hands when a thought crossed his mind. He quickly pulled his pen from his pocket and wrote his phone number on the mug "Yes! Alexander will see this and understand I am asking him to call me"

He got up from the chair and strolled towards the counter. He was glad there was no rush today. Magnus placed the mug in front of Alec "I finished my coffee"

Alec nodded "Sir you.."

"Magnus...my name" Magnus saw Alec smile a bit "Please call me Magnus"

"There are waiters for picking up mugs. You didn't have to go through the trouble"

Magnus waved his hand hoping Alec would see the number written on the cup "It is no trouble at all Alexander. The pleasure is mine" he saw a tiny blush crept on Alec's face. He turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

Magnus jumped with joy. Maybe Alec saw the number "Yes?"

"You scribbled some numbers on the mug!"

"I know" said Magnus proudly

"This mug is coffee shop's property. You can't write anything on it. I am sorry but you will have to pay a fine and take this mug with you"

"Excuse me?" Magnus eyes went wide

"That will be 40 dollars"

"But I wrote...I thought you and me..." Magnus came closer to explain why he wrote the numbers

"Sir I will have to call my boss if you don't pay" Alec crossed his arms

Magnus pursed his lips and pulled money from his wallet "That won't be necessary. I will pay" he placed the money at the counter

"Thank you. Your mug" Alec gave the mug to Magnus and moved to his side

"Unbelievable" Magnus muttered under his breath and left the shop

DAY 3

It was raining in the evening when Magnus entered the coffee shop. He saw Alec was not in his regular mood. He looked sad, even a little angry. As he walked closer he heard a man yelling at the boy "You didn't make my coffee right! I ordered four grande drinks from you people..and you totally screwed up my order"

Alec bit his lip "Sir we made them the way you asked..it's never been a problem before"

The man snarled at Alec "Well it is now! I will sue you people. You are finished. I will see to it this coffee shop shuts down forever!"

Alec flinched at the tone "Please Sir...calm down"

"You..." the man was about to launch at Alec when Magnus caught his arm "Excuse me Mr! You don't have any right to accuse this hard working boy. He always serves the best coffee"

The man wrenched his hand away "Who are you? Get out of my way"

Magnus took a step closer "I will not move. The only person who will leave is you! My God...you stink of alcohol. I am sure you must be drinking and driving at this hour. One call to the cops and you will be behind the bars"

The man glared at Magnus for a good minute "Fine! I will leave"

"No! First pay for the coffees you ordered" Magnus pointed towards the mugs. The man angrily placed the money at the counter and walked outside the shop

Magnus turned to face Alec "Are you alright?"

Alec nodded "Thank you! How did you know he was drinking and driving"

"Lucky guess" Magnus winked

Alec laughed lightly "Today's coffee is on me"

"Thank you Alexander. Actually I was wondering if you and me..."

Jace came running towards Alec "Alec! Boss wants to see you now. Go! I will handle the counter"

Alec nodded "Bye. Don't forget my treat" he waved at Magnus and went through the back door

Jace looked at Magnus "What treat?"

"Next time!" Magnus left the coffee shop. He was so close today for asking Alec out.

DAY 4

Today Magnus entered with one solo mission. He was not going to make or leave any indirect clues for Alec. The boy was oblivious to his attempts and he was getting frustrated. I mean who can resist to Magnus Bane. Today he will directly ask Alec for a date.

Magnus adjusted his jacket and ran a hand on his red glittered hair but his heart dropped to his stomach when he didn't see Alec on the counter. Where was the boy? The boy who called Alec yesterday was handling the counter. Magnus walked towards him "Excuse me"

"Yes Sir..what would you like to have" Jace pulled his pen and pad

"Alexander"

Jace raised an eyebrow in question "What did you say?"

Magnus quickly cleared his throat "I am sorry. What I meant was where is Alexander. He usually handles the counter"

"Oh..yeah he is sick. Got cold and fever. You know how badly it was raining yesterday right...Alec walked his way back to home. That fool!" scoffed Jace

Magnus glared at Jace "He is no fool! How is he? Is he alone? Someone should be with him"

"Why do you care so much?"

Magnus was getting irritated "Look just tell me he is not alone"

"No! His sister is there to take care of him. Geez...who are you?" Jace was confused why a stranger would care so much for Alec's well being

"Good! Can I ask a favour. Please just one" Magnus pleaded to the boy

"What favour"

"I just want you to give this mug to Alexander. He will understand the rest" Magnus took the mug out from his jacket and again wrote something with his pen. He then passed the mug to Jace.

Jace read the mug "You are interested in my brother?"

Magnus eyes went wide "You are his brother? I thought he only had a sister"

"I am adopted. We live together. Look...let me warn you...Alec is shy and introvert guy. He is very emotional and soft at heart. If you hurt his feelings..."

"I have no intention of hurting your brother. I do like him a lot and plan to know more about him...that is if he agrees"

"You will have to try harder if you want to be with him. Anyways..I will give your message" Jace shook hand with Magnus

Magnus left the coffee shop with heavy heart. Why was the fate so cruel to him. He hoped Alec would soon get better.

DAY 5

"Darling you are in my feelings and I think a lot about you. You and Me. Hope you recover soon" Alec reads the message on the mug and hides it under his bed. He was feeling miserable. His throat hurts to swallow even his own spit. Hs felt cold and hot at the same time. The fever making his body drenched with sweat. Not forget the non stop coughing he is been doing whole time. Izzy is on his side instantly rubbing snooty circles on his back "What were you thinking Alec? Walking your way back home in heavy rain"

"I...I was..I wanted to..." Alec coudn't form a straight sentence as he starts coughing again. Izzy sighed "Don't talk okay..just rest. I will go make some ginger lemon tea" she removed the wet cloth from Alec's forehead replacing it with new one

When Izzy was gone in the kitchen Alec closes his eyes thinking about the mug and his owner

DAY 6

Magnus sulks in his couch waiting for Alec's call. He waits..

waits...

waits...

waits...

waits..

Alec doesn't call Magnus

DAY 7

Magnus had few relationships in past. But he never felt this heart broken in his life. The reason being a boy behind the counter..Alec. Okay fine he gets the point that Alec is not interested in him. But why? Surely he is single or else Jace would have said something, then what was the problem? Was he not worth to him? Was he secretly seeing someone else? NO! I will not give up this easily. I atleast deserve to know the reason behind Alec's rejection

Magnus pushed the door to the cafe with force. He had never been so angry in his life before. Today might be the last time he steps his foot in this cafe. He saw Alec standing at his usual place. Magnus felt his knees go week. What was the boy doing to him. Alec looked a little pale but that didn't stop Magnus thinking that he still wanted to be with him.

Taking a deep breath Magnus walked towards Alec "Can we talk"

"Ma..Magnus?"

"You remember my name? That is so generous of you" Magnus voice filled with sarcasm

"Are you alright?" Alec sniffed a little, still having effects of the cold

"I want five minutes. That's all I ask"

Alec nodded and called Jace to handle the counter. Magnus went and sat on his table not waiting for Alec to sit "Why didn't you call?"

Alec slowly took a seat opposite to Magnus "I was..I actually...you.." he smiled

Magnus saw Alec was smiling "Is this thing funny to you?"

"No..I.."

"For last six days I have been waiting for one...one date with you. I came to you first day...what do you do? Call your sister to meet me! Second day...I didn't scribble but I wrote my number on the mug...what do you do? Fine me with 40 dollars! Third day I save you from an asshole...what do you do again? Gave me a treat! Fourth day I find out you were sick so being a gentleman I send you a sweet get well soon message with my number rewritten on the mug.."

"Magnus.."

"I am not finished yet Alexander!" Magnus raised his voice "Yeah..so I wait like a fool for two whole days for one damn phone call...what do you do? You don't call! I need to know why you don't want to date me"

"I want to date you" Alec's voice was barely a wisper

"You have no right to play with my feelings...it hurts okay. I have waited every single hour, every single minute.."

"Magnus...I said Yes" Alec's voice was little louder

"every single seconds for...WHAT?"

Alec blushed "I want to have this date"

Magnus was confused "I don't understand..If you wanted to go out why didn't you call?"

Alec nodded "I am sorry for that. Just listen to me okay.. The day you made that creep leave and my boss called me..I came after the meeting and saw you weren't there. I went out in the rain to catch up with you. But coudn't see you anywhere so I walked back home...that's how I got cold

"Alexander.."

"Jace gave me your mug with the number but my fever was really bad..I slept the whole day..Next day I was going to call but my sister took my phone away. She said I need to rest" Alec sniffs wiping his nose with the hankerchief "She can be really scary sometimes. Anyways... I was going to call you today after work but.."

"But I came barging in like an idiot! I am so sorry Alexander" Magnus placed his hand over Alec's and saw the boy blush at the touch

"It's not your fault. I should have called you"

Magnus smiled "It's alright. So now when the misunderstanding is cleared between us... it is an official date. You and Me!"

"You and Me" repeated Alec

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
